mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Phone Calls
This is the list of all phone conversations which you can find in Mystic Messenger. In this game you can call the other characters and give your answers in a conversation. All phone conversations are voiced so you can hear the voices of the characters in the game. Incoming calls After taking part in certain chat events or visual novel sequences or even if you closed this app, a character may call the MC. You have to pick up the call within 10 seconds, otherwise you will miss the call. If you miss the call, you can call back the character for 5 hourglasses. As a general rule of thumb, if you miss a call, you can only call them back successfully after the next chat room. Keep in mind that there are few incoming calls they won't pick up if you missed them, incoming calls on day 11 for example. Image-0.png Image-1.png Yoosung calling.png 707Call.png Outgoing calls You can call every RFA member you want to (for 5 hourglasses). They may or may not pick up; if they do not pick up, the hourglasses spent are not refunded and you can hear the voice mail of this character. Whether they pick up or not seems to be determined by the chat event schedule. Each possible outgoing call is only available during a specific time window, which coincides with the chat event schedule. Call cards You can purchase call cards for specific characters (or all in a set), which unlocks unlimited outgoing/returning calls for that character. The RFA VIP Package (purchased from Cheritz) includes call cards for all characters. Phone History in Extra After completing at least one route, Extra is unlocked in the main menu (before choosing Original Story). You can replay the phone conversations you have previously listened to, but you can only choose the reply options you had already chosen before. You can also replay conversations where you call back a missed call. The difference of the answered and missed incoming call is the first part of the conversation. Usually in the missed call the character tells you s/he called you earlier and the rest of the dialogue is the same with the answered incoming call. Note: SM = Story Mode, formerly known as Visual Novel Day 1 Common Route 01 (Casual Story Days 2 - 4) Day 2= |-|Day 3= |-|Day 4= Common Route 02 (Deep Story Days 2 - 4) Day 2= |-|Day 3= |-|Day 4= Another Story Day 1= Note: Outgoing calls of V and Ray are not included YET. Please add if youre willing to contribute |-|Day 2= |-|Day 3= |-|Day 4= Jumin Route (Days 5 - 11) Day 5= |-| Day 6= |-| Day 7= |-| Day 8= |-| Day 9= |-| Day 10= |-| Day 11= Zen Route (Days 5 - 11) Day 5 = |-| Day 6 = |-| Day 7 = |-| Day 8= |-| Day 9 = |-| Day 10 = |-| Day 11= 707 Route (Days 5 - 11) Day 5 = |-| Day 6 = |-| Day 7 = |-| Day 8= |-| Day 9 = |-| Day 11= Yoosung Route (Days 5 - 11) Day 5 = |-| Day 6 = |-| Day 7 = |-| Day 8= |-| Day 9 = |-| Day 10 = |-| Day 11= Jaehee Route (Days 5 - 11) Day 5 = |-| Day 6 = |-| Day 7 = |-| Day 8= |-| Day 9 = |-| Day 10 = |-| Day 11= Christmas Special 2016 Christmas Eve = |-| Christmas Day= |-| In Route= April Fool's Special 2017 Category:Message Category:Phone Call Category:Walkthrough